


The Key

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [19]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, as much of a relationship as two men who want to kill each other can have, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Abruzzi confronts T-Bag in his cell after his return from getting his throat cut open by the other con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 19.  
> T-Bag gets a little visit from our favourite mob boss, they have a nice little chat.
> 
> Let's go!

"I've had time to think,"  
T-bag's eyes flicked from where they were focused on his own face in the mirror in his cell and the shaving cream he had smeared along his cheek and jaw line to the emerging figure of John Abruzzi.  
"Not that you tried to kill me, but that Jesus saved me,"  
Butterflied exploded in T-Bag's stomach. Apprehension and fear and excitement all churned inside at that deep raspy voice, the voice he knew so intimately.  
"I didn't come here, Theodore, to inflict any more pain," Abruzzi smiled in that wicked way of his. T-Bag could only imagine what pain Abruzzi was dreaming of, or the times he'd already inflicted it upon T-Bag. The two had been brutal and violent and beautiful together.  
"Take my hand, so we can put this behind us. Please," Abruzzi took half a step inside the cell, extending a large and upturned palm. A palm T-Bag only knew too well, one he'd surprisingly missed in the other man's absence. He'd missed the way it felt wrapped around his throat as they fucked, the way it would come swinging down to hit at the flesh of his backside when he'd over stepped his mark. He'd missed the way they'd push down on his shoulders and carded through his hair that last time they were together. That last time when T-bag had taken a razor blade to Abruzzi's throat.  
The southern man eyed the red shiny scar, clearly visible there on Abruzzi's delicate skin, cautiously.  
"Show me the palm of your other hand," T-Bag's voice was raspy and low. He wiped at the last of the shaving cream, turning so his body fully faced Abruzzi.  
"Don't insult me. After all you've done," Abruzzi took a few steps closer, bringing himself within touching distance. He paused and took a breath, both cons right back in that last moment they shared, "The least I ask is that you don't insult me."  
Maybe it was his inflection or the way Abruzzi held his gaze but T-Bag felt a sing of guilt up his spine.  
Cautiously T-bag closed the distance between them, not once breaking eye contact, and grasped at the larger man's hand.  
"Does not a warm hand feel better than a cold shank?" Abruzzi's voice dropped lower and that all too familiar feeling of arousal warmed T-Bag's nethers.  
God, how long would it be before the mob boss had the opportunity to get him bent over a table again? Now that he was here, alive and warm in front of him T-Bag realised just how much he had been craving Abruzzi.  
"You got a point there John," T-Bag replied, his lips raising in a small smirk. Abruzzi let out a small chuckle and brought his other hand up to clasp at T-Bag's.  
"Truce?" T-Bag raised his voice slightly in question.  
"You got it. Truce."  
The two stared intently at each other, holding hands like that in T-Bag's cell. It was almost peaceful.  
But then Abruzzi smiled and pulled back, walking the few paces to the cell door backwards so they could prolong their moment.  
And then he turned and walked away.  
T-Bag let out a long, shuddering breath and let his shoulders sag in relief. One day, John Abruzzi was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> They literally ship themselves.  
> Everything except T-Bag's inner thoughts literally happened in the show.  
> I held my breath through most of this scene.


End file.
